


Snuggle time

by GetITuhuh



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, angry!Rick, sweet!negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetITuhuh/pseuds/GetITuhuh
Summary: Rick woke up on the wrong side of an empty bed. He is not happy with that and Negan pays the price.
Relationships: Negan/RickGrimes - Relationship, Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Snuggle time

**Author's Note:**

> 🌶🌶Comments are really appreciated🌶🌶

“Rick is arguing and being rude to everyone.”

That’s all Negan needed to hear today. The water rations were ruining low, Eugene was struggling with figuring out how they would transport the fuck Ton of water, because ‘they didn’t have what he needed’. A bunch of his men were being idiots and walked straight into a herd. Only one got away but...he got bit. He had to wake up early today and didn’t give rick the daily snuggles they enjoy. Today just was sucky.

Negan let go of all of his wives for rick and now rick was being a little piss-ant for some reason! As he was marching to where rick was, he heard Simon. His right hand man was yelling at his Ricky? That must not be good. He heard Simon finish-well not finish but he was cut off. 

“Shut up you sorry sack of shit!” Rick screamed 

Simon was about to yell back but froze when he heard Negan whistle. “Baby, baby, baby. Why are you-“ Rick continued without even answering Negan. “You’re a skinny fucker who thinks that you can just come up to me and pick a damn fight! I’m not in the fucking mood you fucking-“ “Calm down!” Simon yelled

Uh, oh. 

Rick saw red. Like a bull that’s been teased for hours and kicked at, his anger was unleashed. He immediately swung at Simon. But before he could collide his fist with Simon ugly, stupid, disgusting face! Negan yanked him away. “Baby c’mon now!” Negan was trying to be kind to the smaller man.

Something must have upset him pretty bad.

“Someones had a pretty rough day today, huh baby? So why don’t we calm down and-“ Negan felt his back slammed against a wall. “Fuck off, you cunt!” Negans eyes widened at ricks outburst. 

Rick absolutely loved Negan. He would never fight with him! Well at least, Not today. This fucker woke up and didn’t wake him up for their daily mornin’ love session! It included praises, snuggles and kisses. Something to get ricks day to a happy and healthy start. Today. . . Negan didn’t give him that. It tore him to shreds. Waking up in an empty bed, not even a note. Rick would’ve been satisfied with a note. 

Maybe... maybe not. Negan never left him without a morning kiss. . . But today he did. 

Rick growled at Negan, “Baby, c’mon. Tell me why you’re so damn upset. Daddy’ll take care of it. You know he will.” Negan tried his best ‘I love you’ speech. It always worked on rick. No matter how angry he got. “Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!” Rick screamed at Negan. . . He screamed. Negan wouldn’t tolerate that tone either. He tried being nice but it’s not working. 

“Rick. Stop being a bad boy.” Negan stood straight.

“I said fucking leave me alone!” Rick screamed again and. . . Ran? He’s fucking running?! Negan would not allow rick to treat him like this. So, of course he ran after him. 

Ricks feet hit the ground quickly as he sprinted up to his bedroom. He heard Negan a little far behind him . “Leave me alone!!” Rick through something behind him. He heard a grunt and a bang from what he through. Rick went inside and slammed the door, he locked it quickly. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” Rick screamed again. 

Negan approached the door panting. “Baby. . . I’ll give you one last chance to tell me what’s wrong.” He heard rick growl against the door. “Baby, c’mon! I don’t wanna punish you! I wanna make it all better! Daddy wants you to be happy! He can’t do that if you don't tell him what’s wrong!” 

Rick heard Negan, his offer, his final one. Rick hadn’t been punished since. . . Well about 2 days ago. His ass still had little slaps marks on it. “Well? Baby? I’m being pretty nice considering what you just did. You’re still gonna get punished for not telling me then and there. I think 10 swats is appropriate. But if you don’t open this door in 30 seconds. It’s gonna be 15.” 

Rick bit his lip and considered the offer, he knew Negan would use the belt.. he let out a sigh before Opening the door. “There he is, my sweet baby boy.” Negan smiled 

He took ricks face within his hands and kissed him lovingly. Rick immediately melted against him, cuddling close and purring against his lips. “Now tell me, why has my baby been a naughty little boy today?” Rick looked up at him and whined. “Our daily routine. You forgot!.” Negan chuckled. “Aw, baby didn’t get his cuddle time and got upset?” Rick pouted “it’s all your fault! I shouldn’t even be punished! I punished you for not loving on me! It’s our routine!” Negan notes ricks teary eyes. “Baby. . . “ 

Rick whimpered and nuzzled into his chest. Negan kissed his head and decided to push the punishment away for a little bit. 

“We can snuggle right now, I wanna make sure my babies happy.”


End file.
